Battle Fortress
left| left| The Battle Fortress was an armored troop transport developed by the Allies during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Game unit Essentially a much heavier version of the M113 APC, the Battle Fortress was a heavily armored mobile bunker with a machine gun and firing ports for up to five infantry. It was tied with the Kirov Airship for the strongest armor of any unit. The Battle Fortress was so large and heavy that it could easily crush walls and most other vehicles simply by driving over them, including the mighty Apocalypse Tanks. However, due to the Battle Fortress's slow speed, this ability was impractical against a competent enemy commander. The Battle Fortress was known for its ability to dominate an area by providing mobile heavy fire support, using the immense firepower of the infantry garrisoned within. GIs and Guardian GIs were able to fire their heavier weapons (M60 machine gun and Javelin missile launcher, respectively) while inside the Battle Fortress. The strength of multiple Guardian GIs, combined with the ability of the Battle Fortress to fire on the move, meant that the Battle Fortress could used as a heavy anti-tank and anti-aircraft weapon. A single garrisoned Tanya, Boris or Navy SEAL could eliminate all infantry threats to the Battle Fortress. Garrisoned Snipers or Yuri Viruses could also eliminate them from a significant distance. Soviet Flak Troopers garrisoned within can also be used as an anti-aircraft weapon. And, Tesla Troopers can also be used as an anti-tank, anti-infantry, and anti-building weapon. Many commanders opted to garrison a Battle Fortress with purely Chrono Legionnaires, as this allowed the Legionnaires more protection while also granting the ability to fire while moving. Mixing in other infantry along with the Legionnaires was not effective, as targets being phased out by Legionnaires were invulnerable to attack by other units. A common criticism of the Battle Fortress was that it was not resistant to one of the most significant threats on the battlefield at the time, the ability of Yuri to mind control units. A poorly-managed Battle Fortress could become mind-controlled very quickly and easily, and after being mind-controlled the infantry inside would follow the mind-controlled Battle Fortress' orders. In addition, the Battle Fortress was slow and could eventually fall to long range bombardment from the Soviet Siege Chopper. It was also vulnerable to being "lifted" by the Magnetron into water or into mind-control range. Furthermore, Apocalypse Tanks and Tank Destroyers possessed enough firepower to make short work of the Fortress if they were not crushed (though a Battle Fortress with Guardian GIs or Chrono Legionnaries loaded would defeat both with ease). They were also exceptionally vulnerable to massed tanks, even if garrisoned with the proper infantry. Aftermath The Battle Fortress was phased out or erased after the Soviets meddled with the space time continuum. This, however, paved the way for the Assault Destroyer. Assessment Pros *Can load up to five infantry, which can fire from inside the vehicle. *Infantry inside gets range bonus (+2) as well as a small multiplier bonus to their firepower. *Moderately heavy armor rivaling Mastermind's armor. *Somewhat faster (immediate start and turn) than the Apocalypse Tank, making it perfect for hit and run tactics. *Apocalypse Tanks are unable to chase moving Battle Fortresses. *Can crush walls and most other vehicles, even Apocalypse Tanks; It is also the only vehicle that can crush Brutes and other uncrushable infantry like hero units such as Tanya or Boris. The only vehicles that Battle Fortresses cannot crush are MCVs, Slave Miners and other Battle Fortresses. *Extremely strong anti-tank capability when loaded with Guardian GIs and/or Tesla Troopers. *Extremely strong anti-air capability when loaded with Guardian GIs and/or flak troopers. *Extremely strong anti-infantry capability when loaded with a single Tanya/Navy SEAL/Boris, Snipers, Desolators, and/or Viruses. *Shelters Guardian GIs from damages such as crushing down aircrafts, to some extent saving the cost of replacing these anti-air and anti-tank infantries. *Extremely strong mind-control capability when loaded with Yuri Clones or Psi Commandos (doubled range if Psi Commandos are Elite). *Effective against all ground units and structures when loaded with Chrono Legionnaires. *Perfect mid game destructor if mixed with 5 free GI's from the paradrop ability, the GIs heavy machine gun can make short work of all infantry threats and the perfect cheap close range anti structure assault vehicle. The same thing happens when used with Conscripts, Initiates, & Tesla Troopers. *Can mix with Spies and Chrono shift to enemy building, the Battle Fortress will create chaos for spies to sneak in. *Guardian GIs can outrange advanced defensive structures like Psychic Towers due to the range bonus they gain inside, if loaded in Battle Fortresses. *If one can manage to capture an enemy Yuri or Soviet barracks, one can train and garrison the infantry they produce into the Battle Fortress to create a nearly unstoppable combo. *Can easily destroy a base if fully managed. Cons *Expensive, at $2000 each plus the cost of infantry. *Highly vulnerable to mind-control. *Very slow. *If the Battle Fortress is mind-controlled, all passengers essentially become prisoners to the person controlling it until he/she decides to either release the vehicle or unload its passengers. *Can be easily swarmed by packs of faster Rhino Tanks or Mirage Tanks if stationary. *Micromanagement intensive: each Battle Fortress must be manually loaded with the correct mix of infantry in order to become effective, while Mirage Tanks and Grizzly Tanks are always combat ready. *Micromanagement intensive: when ordering a Battle Fortress loaded with long-range infantries (in most cases Guardian GI) to attack, it will not take advantage of its acquired range, but instead go very close to its enemies using its own machinegun; this forces the player to micro each attack by relocating it instead of ordering it to attack. *Tends to leave formation and chase down enemies on its own, thus renders single Battle Fortresses prone to be lured into a danger zone. *Can't attack air units unless garrisoned by anti-air infantry (like Flak Troopers, or Guardian GIs). *Apocalypse Tanks still have enough firepower to destroy them before being crushed. *While the Battle Fortress CAN run over Terror drones if the fortress is fast enough, it has a small window in which the drone can tear its way into the vehicle before being crushed. Selected Quotes Gallery Battle Fortress Render.jpg|Installer slide BattleFortress.jpg|Concept art Battle Fortress Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render YR_Battle_Fortress_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Battle_Fortress_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Battle_Fortress_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *In the game's files, the Battle Fortress uses the same type of gun as the Soviet War miner and Yuri's Slave Miner *The Battle Fortress vaguely resembles the German A7V from World War One, which was basically a bunker on tracks with a cannon on the front and six machine guns mounted all around the vehicle *The Battle Fortress is the only tank that can run over other vehicles however, the only other game (prior to Yuri's Revenge) to feature this ability was the original Command & Conquer where all tanks and Harvesters could run over lighter armor (buggies, bikes, etc). *The Battle Fortress speaks with a Scottish accent, being the only unit in the Command And Conquer series to have this particular accent. *BattleFortress has voice line rolling thunder! Which might be reffing to operation of same name which occured during the vietnam war. Category:Yuri's Revenge vehicles Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied arsenal